Swan, El Señor Cullen y Tocineta
by Srta A
Summary: El señor Cullen, tiene 50 años y está como quiere, alto, fornido, con algunas canas adornando su cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes que podrían hacerte ruborizar, mirada penetrante y adinerado, el viejo está forrado en dinero.


_**OS beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_No eres especial, no solo tú sientes dolor en el mundo._

_Isabella Swan._

Bostezando, abro los ojos y me fijo en la hora, son las dos de la tarde. ¡Demonios! Me perdí el maratón de _Glee_ y el desayuno, pero no lo lamento la fiesta de ayer... ¿O es hoy?, estuvo fabulosa. Cada día me felicito a mí misma por el hecho de haber elegido una carrera tan flexible en horario como lo es ser diseñadora de páginas web. No digo que sea un trabajo fácil, pero por lo menos me da la libertad de trabajar desde mi casa, ser independiente y disfrutar de lo que más me gusta, vivir la vida sin arrepentimientos, preocupaciones y con ligereza. Porque bien sabe Dios que ya pagué mi cuota de sufrimiento en esta vida y de forma temprana, si me permiten agregar.

Dado que es tan tarde tomo una ducha rápida sin lavar mi cabello, tengo un tinte color azul, así que no puedo lavarlo todos los días porque literalmente se deslavaría. Opto por amarrarlo en un moño flojo mientras camino a la cocina buscando algo para comer, un sándwich parece la opción más factible, junto con un té helado de durazno y un snickers de postre. Al asomarme por lo ventana veo que el día está precioso y el sol hace acto de presencia, regalando una luminosidad intensa acompañada seguramente de un calorcito agradable. Abro un cajón del mueble de la cocina, tomo una manta, mi almuerzo y, por supuesto, le pongo la correa a Tocineta. Sé que es cruel nombrar de esa forma a una mascota, más cuando ese animal es un cerdo, pero admitámoslo, es muy gracioso y tierno. Bueno, tierno no, pero gracioso sí.

En fin, salgo a mi jardín, podado por el chico Newton cada dos semanas y extiendo la manta, mi comida a un lado y dejo la correa de Tocineta floja para que explore libremente el lugar sin que se escape y muera aplastado por un auto, así sí que se convertiría en tocino. Al terminar de almorzar me acuesto en la manta, cierro los ojos, respiro y absorbo lo bueno y placentero que es estar viva y con buena salud. Creo que fueron unos diez minutos de calma hasta que escuché una vocecita muy cerca de mí.

—¿Es legal tener un cerdo como mascota? —sólo con mi ojo derecho abierto observo a una niña mirar detenidamente a Tocineta.

—Ni idea, pero si piensas denunciarme dame tiempo para recoger mis cosas y huir a México —sonrío a la pequeña para que quede claro que bromeo, no todos entienden mi extraño humor.

—No, sólo pensaba que el abuelo Edward podría comprarme uno. Claro, si es legal, ¿puedo tocarlo? —la niña es una criaturita hermosa y, con toda confianza, le entrego la correa de mi cerdo.

—Puedes pasearlo en mi jardín, creo que le agradas —aventuré mirando la forma en que acaricia a Tocineta. Cuando se aleja un poco puedo notar cosas que antes obvié. Como que cuando el sol da directo sobre su melena larga de cabello cobrizo se ven reflejos rojos, o esos intensos ojos verdes que adornan su carita. ¡Mierda, la niña es nieta del viejo Cullen! No sabía que tenía hijos, ni siquiera sabía que ese ser tuviera la habilidad de reproducirse. No quiero pensar en cosas desagradables, pero hará el amor con ropa, quiero decir, sólo se bajará el pantalón y listo. Pobre la mujer que fuera la elegida, porque sí, el señor Cullen, tiene 50 años y está como quiere, alto, fornido, con algunas canas adornando su cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes que podrían hacerte ruborizar, mirada penetrante y adinerado, el viejo está forrado en dinero. Lo sé por los cuatro autos de colección que tiene en su cochera. El único problema es que es un amargado y me odia, me sé de memoria todas sus mugrosas frases. Swan, bájele a la música. Swan tenga respeto por los vecinos. Swan, su cerdo está en mi patio. Swan, Swan, Swan... Nunca dice mi nombre, me hace sentir como una niña de diez años en vez de una mujer de veinticinco.

—Tanya, ¿dónde estás nena? —_hablando del rey de roma_. Observo al viejo caminar por su propio jardín buscando a su nieta, viste pantalones de mezclilla con una camiseta de vestir negra. Al no encontrar a la niña su cara pasa del enfado al miedo, así que me compadezco de él y le grito.

—¡Señor Cullen, su nieta está aquí! —él voltea y, al ver a Tanya paseando a mi cerdo, se calma, pero después pone cara de botox y camina en mi dirección.

Se detiene delante de manta donde estoy sentada, me mira con esos ojos diabólicamente verdes y adivino lo que dirá antes de que abra el pico.

—Swan, ¿por qué mi nieta está con usted? —mete la manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y por un momento me pierdo en la forma en que sus músculos resaltan a través de la camisa y en lo ronca que es su voz. Sexy, si tan sólo no fuera un viejo cascarrabias…

—Señor Cullen, no me hable en ese tono mandón, su nieta cruzó a mi jardín solita. Además, ¿quién iba a imaginar que usted no se quedó solterón? Yo lo había dado por hecho —veo como le suben los colores al rostro y me río internamente.

—Tan madura como siempre, adorable. Déjeme decirle una cosa, señorita Swan. Yo amé a una mujer profundamente, pero es algo que usted no conoce, le preguntaría porqué, pero creo que es evidente —cuando terminó de hablar extendió la mano y llamó a Tanya, tomó su mano y se fue, con su mezquino comentario calándome más profundo de lo que voy a reconocer.

**. . . . . . .**

Ha pasado una mugrosa semana desde mi encuentro con el viejo Cullen. ¡Ugh, como lo odio! Ahora estoy en mi casa, mirando por la ventana... ¡Bah!, la verdad es que estoy chismeando. Me distraigo cuando veo a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, alta, rubia y delgada salir a recoger el periódico de la casa de Edward. No sería nada extraordinario si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que iba con una de sus camisas caras y porque Cullen nunca lleva mujeres a casa. Se ve feliz, no la culpo, el viejo Cullen es un sueño andante de lo bueno que está, pero, siendo sincera, no vale la pena aguantarlo ni siquiera una noche. Su amargura es inexplicable para mí, él es como el helado, bueno y sabroso, pero se va directo a tu trasero, muslos, piernas o brazos... O eso me han contado, no es como si yo hubiera sufrido los efectos de dicho producto. En todo caso, no tengo tiempo para analizar la vida del señor Cullen, así que justo cuando voy a despegar mi cara de ángel de la ventana, el tonto de Edward sale y mira directo a mi ventana. Rápidamente y por mera formalidad me alejo del cristal y trato de acomodar la fina cortina. Analicemos, soy pequeña de estatura, pero no pulgarcito, soy pálida, pero no lo suficiente para ser Gasparín y, además de un poco de leche cortada que calló en mis pies en la mañana, ninguna sustancia extraña me ha bañado como para ser invisible. ¡El ogro me vio!

Los golpes en la puerta instantes después fueron la confirmación innecesaria de la deducción que ya había hecho. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

—¡No estoy! —por un momento pensé que se largaría… Y en ese momento contestó.

—¿Qué demonios?, ¿acaso tiene cinco años? Acabo de verla espiándome —otra brillante deducción: No me conviene abrir la puerta.

—No estaba espiándolo, viejo baboso y sigo sin estar, váyase.

—Muy bien, señorita Swan, como no está me voy a retirar y de paso me llevo a su cerdo, que está justo a mi lado, con gusto mataré al animal y lo haré tocino —el aire me faltó unos segundos y antes de darme cuenta iba de camino a la puerta.

—¡Tocineta! —abrí la puerta tan fuerte que casi me disloqué el brazo, pero fue en vano, el ogro había mentido y mi mascota apareció detrás de mí.

—Vaya, aparte de que actúa como una niña también es fácil de engañar —el muy hijo de troll se jactó de su cruel acto. Es una regla universal, no te metas con la mascota de las personas.

—¿Qué demonios quiere, viejo loco? Sí, vi a su aventura de una noche, ¿y qué?, ¿es eso un delito? —en estos momentos la rabia hervía dentro de mi cuerpo y no iba dejar que alguien de la edad de Chabelo me humillara.

—Sólo quiero pedirle que, si va a espiar a sus vecinos, trate de ser más discreta.

—¿Y cuál sería la puta diferencia, que así puede sacarse los mocos a gusto?, ¿o tirarse un pedo? Porque déjeme decirle una cosa ¡Ya lo he escuchado y olido, cerdo! —eran mentiras, pero fue muy divertido ver la cara de asombro que puso.

—¡Eso no es verdad, mocosa mentirosa! —el ogro tuvo el descaro de gritarme. Así que levanté mi camisa como en el anuncio de _Axe_ y le enseñé mis bien formados senos.

—No soy una mocosa, de ser así no tendría éstas —bajé mi camiseta y disfruté viendo su cara de estupefacción.

—Ac-Acaba de mostrarme los s-senos —creo que es el mejor momento de mi vida, ojalá tuviera mi celular conmigo, podría tomar una foto y atesorar el momento.

—Usted me provocó.

—Eso no es justificación, usted me dice viejo y yo no ando mostrándole mi pene, ¿o sí?

—Ni lo haga, no quiero ver miserias, pero gracias. ¿Por qué mejor no se va y hacemos como que nunca vino a acosarme a la puerta de mi casa? —estaba segura de que iba a replicar, pero la pequeña Tanya salió al jardín de su casa.

—¡Abuelo, hay una señora extraña en la cocina! —Edward maldijo por lo bajo y salió corriendo hacia su nieta, no sin antes dirigirme un mirada grosera.

**. . . . . . .**

Rojo claro o rojo oscuro… Decisiones, decisiones. Cualquier hombre pensaría que esto es muy tonto, pero saber escoger bien un labial es muy importante. Frente al espejo, en el área de cosméticos del centro comercial, pruebo la textura de los labiales, el primero es muy grasoso y el segundo muy seco. Estoy en un trance cosmético, tratando de recordar lo que dijo Yuya en su último vídeo acerca de la base y como escoger tu color adecuando, cuando observo una muy conocida cabellera cobriza, sólo que en versión enana y con dos coletas. Tanya no se ve muy feliz mientras está sentada detrás de una enorme columna luminosa con las siglas CH de _Carolina Herrera_. La verdad es que la niña me da mucha ternura y un poco de pena. Está solita y con cara de querer llorar, mi lado maternal quiere ir donde ella y consolarla, pero mi lado _odio a los ogros_ quiere estar lo más lejos posible de su ADN. Como siempre, la vida -o sabrá Dios quien- toma la decisión por mí, al ver a un guardia de seguridad acercarse a la niña. Camino deprisa y alcanzo a Tanya antes que él.

—Viene conmigo —Tanya me observa y rápidamente se levanta a abrazarme por la cintura, esto me deja sin saber que hacer. Sólo atino a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, cuando pierdo de vista al guardia despego sus bracitos de mi cintura y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás sola? Supongo que vienes con tu abuelo, debe andar por todo el centro comercial con su cara de ogro alterado y cuando te vea conmigo pensará que te secuestré.

—¡No me importa, lo odio! —puedo ser muy liberal para ciertas cosas, pero jamás lo sería respecto a utilizar la palabra odio. Las personas no se dan cuenta de que, al contrario de lo que dice el dicho, las palabras no se las lleva el viento. Se graban en alguna de las dos personas, la que las recibe o la que las dice, usualmente en la última y mucho más si no lo sientes de verdad. El odio es algo que consume, que sientes en la lengua con un sabor amargo y que dejas que te mate antes de perdonar. Un cuerpo tan pequeño e inocente como el de Tanya jamás debería sentir algo como eso.

—No digas eso, es muy feo y cruel, no puedes aplicar esa palabra en alguien a quien amas. ¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras ver a tu abuelo nunca más y lo último que hubieras dicho de él fuera que lo odias? —ella me observa ya no a punto de llorar, ahora llora como la niña que es y no tengo idea de que hacer.

—¡NO! ¡Como le pasó a mi mami, no quiero! Es mentira abuelo, yo no te odio —Tanya pasa adelante de mí y escucho como golpea lo que supongo que es el fuerte pecho de su abuelo. Al volverme veo que está en brazos del señor Cullen, siendo reguardada por él, como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

—No vuelvas asustarme de esa forma nena, el abuelo hará lo que quieras, sólo deseo que seas feliz —asegura mientras aspira el aroma del cabello de su nieta y, por unos segundos, veo algo que nunca antes vi en sus ojos… Paz, ella le da paz.

—Swan, ¿por qué no me extraña encontrarla aquí? —iba a ponerlo en su lugar cuando me sorprendió dándome las gracias.

—No es nada, la vi desde el área de cosméticos y no podría dejarla sola. Bueno, ya que todos estamos tranquilos, seguiré mis compras —avanzo unos cuantos pasos, pero la ronca voz del señor Cullen me detiene.

—Swan... ¿Podría ayudarme con algunas compras femeninas? —me doy vuelta y lo más seguro es que mi cara sea de shock total. El ogro estaba pidiéndome ayuda, de seguro era algo grave.

—¿Y eso sería...?

—El abuelo no sabe comprar ropa de niña, elige puras cosas horrendas —el señor Cullen parece avergonzado por la acusación de su nieta—. Por favor Bella, ven y ayúdame —esos hermosos ojos verdes pueden conmigo y la pequeña enana lo sabe.

—Está bien, voy con mucho gusto, pero sólo con la condición de que tu abuelo me llame Bella, no Swan como si fuera un soldado —de repente pasa algo muy extraño, el ogro me sonríe y siento que casi tengo un orgasmo, no quiero tener un orgasmo… No con él.

**. . . . . . .**

Media hora después, estamos en la sección de niñas, viendo unos hermosas falditas de mezclilla, mallas y vestiditos preciosos. Tanya parece feliz con las cosas que le sugiero y las combinaciones de ropa que formo para ella. El señor Cullen sólo nos sigue como si fuera nuestro guardaespaldas y nosotras Whitney Houston, claro que tendría que ser negra y cantar como ella... Bueno, sería algo parecido a Whitney. Siento su mirada detenerse en mí, como si por primera vez me mirara detenidamente. Me incomoda mucho y sus ojos verdes irradian un calor extraño, apuro el ritmo de las compras y espero impaciente en caja mientras el señor Cullen paga por las cosas, viendo que terminamos rápidamente me despido.

—Fue muy lindo pasar la tarde contigo Tanya, pero me tengo que ir —asiento con la cabeza en dirección del señor Cullen, murmuro un escueto _vecino_ y me dirijo al exterior de la tienda. Al llegar al estacionamiento me odio por ser tan tonta y parecer una lunática, el ogro no estaba seduciéndome ni nada por el estilo. Entro a mi auto, bajo la ventana y doy unas fuertes respiraciones, ni de mierda me detengo a analizar mis reacciones… Así me encuentran Edward y Tanya.

—¡Bella!, iba a invitarte a comer, yo cocinaré —observo a la niña que cuelga las manos en los bordes del vidrio del auto y como que mi corazón se derrite un poco, sólo un poco.

—Es que tengo cosas que hacer y...

—Parecía que estaba huyendo. ¿Está usted escapando de algo o de alguien, señorita Swan? —odio la voz del señor Cullen, siempre con ese tono seductor y ahora está mirándome como si me retara a negarlo. Viejo necio.

—No, cuando uno es joven el tiempo se pasa muy rápido. No espero que lo entienda, dado su edad, claro —amo como su cara pasa del reto al enojo.

—¿Vas a venir a nuestra casa Bella? —Tanya pregunta, o mejor dicho, me compromete. No es como si la niña me cayera mal, pero eso de pasar unas horas con el viejo y su mirada extraña no me apetece para nada.

—Nena, deja a Bella, seguramente tiene muchas cosas que hacer, mejor sé una buena niña y agradécele que te ayudara a encontrar ropa bonita —el señor Cullen la mira de una manera tan tierna y dulce que parece otro hombre, también noto la carita de tristeza de su nieta y mi lado _María Teresa de Calcuta_ sale a flote.

—La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, si me dan tiempo de pasar a mi casa y alimentar a Tocineta me tendrán como invitada de honor en su casa.

—¡Sí! —el entusiasmo de Tanya me impacta un poco y me hace preguntarme, ¿dónde están sus padres?

**. . . . . . .**

Después de alimentar a mi mascota, como le mencioné al abuelo y a su nieta, estoy parada por primera vez en territorio enemigo. Tengo mucha hambre, tengo ganas de ver a Tanya y, sobre todo, quiero terminar rápido con esta cita y largarme a terminar de leer _Hermoso Desastre: La Boda_. Apenas puede ojear unas cuantas páginas antes de pasar al jardín del Señor Cullen. Me costó mucho encontrar el libro en físico, en realidad fui al centro comercial sólo para comprarlo, ¿qué puedo decir?, soy una de esas lectoras que por un tiempo pusieron el apellido Maddox en su nombre en facebook. _Isabella Maddox_... Suena putamente sensual.

—¿Va tocar el timbre o está esperando que me llegue la señal telepática? —inevitablemente el ogro me asusta, así que trato de poner cara seria, pero es imposible al ver su vestimenta.

—Lindo sombrero de chef, la flor rosa le da un toque bastante soberbio —me río abiertamente en su cara.

—Pase Swan, antes de que me la coma a usted en vez de los macarrones que preparó Tanya —lo pienso un momento, ¿ser comida por el ogro? Tentador, así que decido jugar un rato con el viejo.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero ser devorada? —por unos segundos me parece ver un ligero desasosiego en su rostro, justo antes de que su cara cambie y vea sus hermosas facciones a centímetros de mi rostro.

—Entonces será el postre —siento su aliento golpearme y juro por toda la saga _Divergente_ que casi me desmayo.

Tanya me sirvió los mejores macarrones con queso que he comido en mi vida, no miento, ella es como una de esas mocosas de _Junior Master Chef_, estoy muerta de nervios y no ayuda que el ogro me observe como si de verdad fuera a devorarme, ¿en qué momento me convertí en Fiona? Sí, es cierto que mi dieta a base de pizza no es muy nutritiva, pero ni de lejos me parezco a ese personaje.

—Nena, despídete de la señorita Swan y prepárate para dormir, en unos instantes estaré contigo —creo que después de todo no habrá postre y me siento aliviada y molesta, analizaré todo mientras leo en mi cama.

—Adiós Bella, dale las buenas noches a Tocineta de mi parte, el abuelo no me dejo tener uno, dice que los cerdos no son mascotas —sigo a Tanya con las mirada mientras sale de la cocina. Es una niña hermosa, pero... ¡Que perra obediente!, ¿tenía que hacerle caso al viejo Cullen y dejarme a solas con él?, ¿no podía ser una niña desobediente como lo son todos hoy en día?

—Bueno, creo que me iré. La cena estuvo deliciosa, debería inscribir a Tanya en unas clases de cocina para niñas... Nos veremos por ahí —me levanto de la silla sin mirar al ogro, es sólo por precaución, no es que me sienta intimidada y excitada por partes desiguales, para nada. Casi logro irme sin cruzar palabras cuando él me jala suavemente.

—Actuando como la mocosa que eres, ¿acaso no acuerdas que te ofreciste para ser devorada? Te reto a que te quedes —el aire abandona mis pulmones. El viejo está coqueteando conmigo y me insulta... Pero igual está coqueteando conmigo. ¿Y si es una trampa para ver quién cede primero? ¡Claro!, quiere intimidarme, por supuesto que no va a atreverse a llegar a más conmigo. Pues ese juego lo podemos jugar dos.

—Ve a darle las buenas noches a Tanya, aquí te espero —me volteo mientras muerdo mi labio y observo como sus ojos se iluminan con un anhelo extrañamente no fingido. Él me observa fijamente unos segundos antes de hacer el mismo trayecto de Tanya hace unos minutos. Cuando lo veo a punto de cruzar la puerta, quiero ser más audaz—. ¿Dónde está tu habitación? —¡Ja!, él detiene el paso y duda antes de hablar.

—Subiendo la escaleras, al final del pasillo —por fin desaparece de mi vista y sólo puedo pensar _¡Chúpate esa, viejo Cullen!_, un rato después y todavía sumergida en la euforia del momento me encuentro en la habitación del ogro. Es ordenara, muy simple en realidad, su mobiliario consiste en una cama _king size_, un gran armario, una biblioteca que cubre toda una pared y un sillón café reclinable, cuando termino de inspeccionar el lugar el peso de lo que estoy haciendo cae sobre mí. Golpeo mi frente con la palma de mi mano y recito como un mantra lo que mi mente ya procesa.

—¡Eres una estúpida impulsiva Bella!

—Si está arrepentida puede marcharse, no es necesario que golpee su frente —odio cuando me sorprenden haciendo cosas estúpidas.

—¿Quiere usted que me arrepienta? —intento presionarlo y acabar así con este juego de quien se rinde primero y, con un ágil movimiento, me saco la camiseta, quedando sólo con mi sostén negro.

—¿Que demo...? —el ogro parece reconsiderar lo que va a decir, entiende mi propósito y no piensa perder. Así que el muy pervertido se quita la camisa, lo observo detenidamente y no puedo evitar sentir cierto grado de excitación. ¡Bah!, ¿para qué miento? Es un grado diez completo. Él parece devorarme con la mirada y, de un momento a otro, el ambiente se calienta... O tal vez la caliente soy yo, trato de controlarme y cierro los ojos, quedándome estática en mi sitio. Al abrirlos mi vecino está muy cerca, tan cerca que su cálido aliento es absorbido por mí, no sabría decir quien dio el primer paso, creo que fue simultáneamente, lo que sí recuerdo es que sus labios saboreaban mi boca de una manera ardiente y sus grandes manos provocaban un estímulo innegable en mi cuerpo.

No hablamos mientras nos desvestíamos, mucho menos cuando su cuerpo, caliente y pesado, estaba sobre el mío, sus manos en todas partes, sus labios saboreando mi cuello, mis senos y mi abdomen casi me hacen perder la noción del tiempo y era algo que agradecía, porque quería recordar el momento en que él se adentró en mi cuerpo, sentir como me debatía ente el dolor y el placer de ser tomada por un hombre tan bien dotado. La exquisita textura de su cabello pincelado con las canas fue mi punto de apoyo mientras él se movía de manera experta. Al principio el único sonido en la habitación fueron nuestros gemidos y el choque de carne con carne, pero al final, cuando en mi vientre explotó la gran concentración de placer no puede evitar soltar un agónico _¡Señor Cullen!_, minutos después recibí gustosa el cuerpo cansado y sudoroso de mi ahora amante.

Él se separó un poco de mí y habló.

—Edward, llámame Edward —y cambió nuestra posición para que yo descansara en su pecho.

—Supongo que puedo llamarte ogro en mi mente.

—No me extrañaría en lo más mínimo, eres el ser más exasperante que he conocido, pero extrañamente tus excentricidades me suministran la energía que alegra mi vida —lo miro mientras recorro su rostro con mis dedos. Me ha dado el mejor sexo que he tenido hasta ahora, no es que sea una cualquiera como Lindsay Lohan y tenga una lista enorme, dejémoslo en cuatro.

—Y a mí me excita tu vejez —él se echó a reír y ese sonido es tan sexy como su voz.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿qué espera que suceda después de esto?

—Estoy de acuerdo si quieres dejarlo en algo de una noche —aseguro y trato de hacer que no se note que eso me lastima.

—No lo digo por mi Bella, la juventud de hoy en día no quiere compromisos. Yo no soy un jovencito y quiero algo más formal, en mis tiempos lo llamaban noviazgo.

—¿Novios?, mejor hay que conocernos más, vamos a citas y tengamos sexo loco y ya el tiempo dirá, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso suena como un buen plan —dice antes de cerrar los ojos con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. Pero dado que siempre me duermo muy tarde no puedo evitar hacer las preguntas que llevan rondando mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo.

—Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Dónde está la madre de Tanya? —preguntó y la tensión en su cuerpo se vuelve evidente.

—Ella murió hace poco más de un año, se fue odiándome —el impacto de sus palabras chocan contra mí de una manera dolorosa y conocida.

—Mi padre no murió odiándome, pero yo nos robé un tiempo valioso —murmuré sin darme cuenta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Yo lo amaba mucho, mis padres se separaron cuando tenía diez años. Hace dos años él vino a casa con una confesión que movió mi mundo, se sentó en mi sillón, me miro a los ojos y habló con nerviosismo.

"—_Hija, toda mi vida he estado ahogándome, mintiendo y sufriendo por no tener valor, eres lo que más amo y quiero que seas la primera en saberlo… Soy homosexual "—e_speré la reacción de Edward, esperé que me juzgara, pero nada pasó, entonces continué.

—Enloquecí. Me dio asco y de un momento a otro no era mi padre. Era cualquier cosa menos el ser que me apoyó en todos los momentos de mi vida. Nunca vi a mi padre llorar, no hasta que le dije que me daba asco. Pasaron varios meses en los que mi enojo nubló el amor que sentía hacia mi padre, un día tocaron el timbre y era él. Tenía en sus brazos al cerdo que hoy es mi mascota, no me saludó, sólo me entregó a Tocineta.

"—_Él será tu mascota durante dos meses, cuídalo, sácalo a pasear y cuando se cumpla el tiempo vendré a recogerlo._

—_¡No lo quiero!, ni siquiera es una mascota normal, las personas se burlarán de mí si salgo con ese cerdo asqueroso._

—_Me lo debes Isabella —dijo y dejó a Tocineta conmigo y con él una lección que nunca voy a olvidar."_

—¿Cuál? —Edward parecía genuinamente interesado, así que continué más relajada.

—Me encariñe con el cerdo. Las personas me miraban de manera extraña cuando iba con el parque, pero no me importaba. Las personas no podían saber que Tocineta era un amor. Que como ellos amaban a sus perros y gatos, de igual manera quería a mi cerdo. Así que cuando mi padre volvió por el a los dos meses. No puede entregárselo.

_"—No me importa que no sea lo que la sociedad espera de una mascota, no es mi problema. Yo lo quiero y eso es lo importante. El mundo puede irse muy lejos._

_—Si puedes aceptar que tienes una mascota diferente a la que tienen los demás, ¿por qué no aceptar lo mismo con tu padre?__"_

—En el transcurso de mi vida mi padre me enseñó muchas lecciones, pero ninguna como esa. Como podrás imaginar, no tardé en tirarme en sus brazos y pedirle perdón. No es que comprendiera sus gustos, ya que mis creencias son otras, pero que no las comparta no quiere decir que no pueda amarlo. Y lo amé y respeté hasta el último día de su vida, murió unos meses después víctima de un paro cardíaco —terminé mi historia un poco cansada, como siempre sucedía cuando la relataba, el silencio me hizo pensar que Edward dormía, pero de un pronto a otro su voz rompió la tranquilidad.

—Cuando la madre de Irina -mi hija- estaba embarazada yo era muy joven, tenía metas y una mujer embarazada no estaba entre mis planes. La abandoné y nunca miré atrás, pero a diferencia de tu padre Irina jamás me perdonó —no necesité mirarlo para saber que sufría, su voz se quebraba y el dolor era palpable en el aire.

—¿Entonces cómo es que Tanya está contigo?

—Llevaba varios años buscado a Irina y su madre, pero no tuve suerte hasta hace cinco años, Irina tuvo una buena infancia. Rosalie, su madre, se casó y su padrastro fue como un verdadero padre para ella. Ya no me necesitaba, era una mujer adulta. Cuando Rosalie llamó para decirme que había muerto en un accidente de auto junto con su esposo me destruyó. Mi egoísmo me arrebató a mi hija y ese dolor se irá conmigo a mi tumba. Rose y su esposo son buenas personas y me dejan convivir con Tanya. Es como una segunda oportunidad, mi forma de redimirme, amándola con todo lo que soy. Porque yo amo a esa niña más que a mi vida.

—Lo se Edward, lo sé —me levanté un poco y besé su barbilla. Volví a mi posición y dejé que el latido de su corazón calmara nuestras almas, pero nunca olvidando que nadie es perfecto, que nadie es lo que parece y que cada ser humano carga con un dolor que no se expone, pero que ahí está. Y está bien sentir dolor, a simple vista éramos muy diferentes, pero si miras en nuestro interior podrás captar que nuestros dolores son similares y juntos podemos consolarnos y encontrar paz.

Y por ahora eso era perfecto.


End file.
